


Five Times in Cerdia's Life

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Genderswap, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five glimpses of the Princess of Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times in Cerdia's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/gifts).



1\. Garth smiled down at the small bundle he'd brought with him, then looked back at his friends. "Seems we keep going girl-heavy," he said, as he presented Cerdia to them. Roy was the first to take the baby, kneeling by the pool so he could cup his hands under her and keep her in the water still.

"She looks more like you already," Roy told him, shifting enough to let Lian get close enough to see the baby.

"My friend?" Lian asked, looking from her father to her 'uncle'.

"All your life," Garth answered warmly, even as Roy nodded.

2\. The first time Cerdia used her magic was completely on accident. Baby, Julienne, and Lian were all working together to get the key to the training room. It would have been so much easier if Luke had been there that weekend, with his stretching ability, but things happened. Just as Lian had almost snagged the key card, an adult Titan came around the door and Cerdia reacted. 

Afterward, Garth realized he really needed to tighten his on grip on his time magic, as it took him almost an hour to unfreeze Changeling from the time-stop spell Cerdia used.

3\. They had all dated Ibn at least once in their teens. After all, he wasn't a Titan, so they didn't see him all that often. Still Cerdia wasn't too happy the night Lian came back to the Tower looking a little angry, and definitely moving wrong.

"His mother's worse than mine," was all Lian cared to growl as she went straight for the showers. Cerdia followed, to help with first aid, while vowing to never again let Ibn persuade her on a date. Let Mar'i have the risk of running into the League of Assasins. She could handle them better.

4\. Cerdia pushed the hand on her wrist off forcefully, slowing the air molecules as she did to bring a chilling effect to his hand. "I am the heiress of all Atlantis. If you ever place your hand on me again, you will find that time itself will be your prison as I leave you to rot under a freeze."

"A princess must have a consort," the cocksure Atlantean pointed out.

"If and when I decide that I wish one, it will be completely of my own choosing, and your blue blood will matter less than guppy-droppings!" she retorted sharply.

5\. The kiss was a quiet one, merely meant to reassure and soothe. Cerdia surprised herself when she clung to it, and to the girl that was kissing her. The intensity spiraling up shocked them both and they all but jumped apart.

"You have a duty to your nation," was Lian's swift reaction.

"Duty be damned. Orin is still hale, and so is my father," Cerdia told her, before forging close and wrapping her arms around Lian's hips. "I love you. Let them get a new heir; I don't want that if it means losing you."

Lian could not deny them then.


End file.
